Toilet paper dispensers having at least one toilet paper roll are often used by multiple individuals to dispense toilet paper. Because multiple individuals may come into contact with the same toilet paper dispenser and/or toilet paper roll, there is often an increased risk of transmitting biological agents such as germs, bacteria, and infectious diseases (e.g., H1N1) between users of the toilet paper dispenser and toilet paper roll because multiple individuals may come into contact (e.g., touch) with the toilet paper dispenser and toilet paper roll.
The present application recognizes that, by disposing a roll of toilet paper within a housing and allowing for hands-free toilet paper dispensing, the risk of transmitting biological agents between people may be reduced. In addition, the present application may also provide a more convenient dispensing of toilet paper, and may also conserve waste.